Gone Golfing
by Anti-Social-Turtle
Summary: My first comedy; in response to a challenge at thirdwatch.net


Disclaimer: Not my show.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Who the hell signed my up for this?" Bosco groaned loudly, sticking his hand in the bowl and pulling out a pretty blue ball.  
  
The rest of the gang followed suit and they made there way onto the field.  
  
"It'll be fun Bos, just chill," Faith crept up behind him and gave him a club. h "Faith, this is one'a those pee wee things," he said rudely eyeing the club in his hand. When placed on the floor, it hardly rose above his knee.  
  
"Sorry, no more left," she snickered and joined Sully, Ty, Jimmy, Kim, and Alex at hole one.  
  
"You're kidding me, right? Faith?" the frustration rose in his voice and he began taping the golf club against his ankle.  
  
"What crawled up his butt?" Alex stood next to Faith and whispered. The two exchanged a brief laugh, and by that time it was Jimmy's turn to go.  
  
He placed his orange ball on the foam place holder and hit it, perfectly, "Oh yeah! Hole in one, lets see you do THAT Boscorelli!" he mocked.  
  
Bosco's eyes crunched together and his brow furrowed. He cursed under his breath and put his own blue ball in the holder. He leaned over the way-too- small club and hit it, watching as in bounced off the bricks and slid beautifully into the hole. "Oh what now Doherty?" he shouted to Jimmy who was now situated with Kim at the next hole.  
  
"Can't you two get along for like, a half hour? Is it REALLY that's hard?" Kim asked him in frustration.  
  
"Sorry Kimmy," he kissed her lightly as she turned to wait for Sully, Ty and Alex.  
  
Alex joined them and watching in hilarious humor as Ty came up, hit the ball, and continued to laugh when the ball met its destination in the water feature. Sully looked as though he would fall over if he laughed one more time.  
  
"Ty! It's the first and easiest hole," he mocked. Then stepped up and took a swing at it himself. It took him three tries, but he finally got the hang of it.  
  
"Its all hand-eye coordination," he told Ty when they'd all gathered at the next hole.  
  
"Yeah, sure Sul, you know you're getting old when you find a logic to mini- golf," he jeered, poking him jokingly in the gut.  
  
The next hole was on a slope. They had to hit their respective balls up the hill and get it to roll over the one hidden behind it before you reached the hole.  
  
Kim was the first to take a swing at it, excusing the pun, and she placed her yellow ball on the holder. Jimmy stood behind her, watching as she repeatedly missed her target.  
  
"Kim, Kimmy," he said taking her hands before she could wing for the fifth time, "Here, just close your eyes, pretend I'm the ball."  
  
Kim laughed and Jimmy came around to her left side and leaned over her, his big hands over her dainty ones.  
  
"Oh, and why am I hitting you?" she said, letting jimmy bring her hands back and release the club in the balls direction. She opened her eyes and watched as the ball flew over the first hill and lolled gently between the two.  
  
"Because you love me and want to marry me," he spoke softly and followed her for her second hit, finally getting it in the hole on the opposite side of the hill.  
  
Alex followed after Jimmy as he got a perfect hole-in-one, and again bragged about it. Bosco was going to have a field day if Jimmy won.  
  
When Alex had finished, she joined Jimmy and Kim at the beginning of hole three and watched Sully and Ty go. Ty kept with consistency and again found himself pulling his ball out of the water.  
  
The game went on like this for the next two or three holes. When they reached the sixth hole, everyone was tired, cranky, and a little tipsy after Alex had made a few too many runs to the outdoor bar.  
  
Again Kim, Jimmy, Alex, and Sully had finished, and again Ty hit his in the water. He was getting frustrated at this point, and not to mention his fingers were pruned.  
  
"Gee, Ty, If the water was the hole, you'd have all hole-in-ones," Alex laughed at her own drunken joke. It seemed Kim and Sully were the only sober ones.  
  
If Bosco hadn't been so drunk he would have been fuming. Jimmy was beating him by nearly thirty points; in fact everyone but Ty was beating him.  
  
Faith but her ball down and stretched her club back. The sixth hole was a tricky one and involved the balls path through a tunnel and then having a choice of two holes.  
  
She released the club, and having a few drinks in her, found herself spun around, club swinging freely.  
  
Bosco let out a loud groan. As his hands flew to his face, the rest of the gang came running.  
  
"Damnit Faith! That was my nose!" he yelled in frustration as he pulled a bloodied hand away, "Damnit!"  
  
Kim couldn't help but laugh with everyone else, "Looks like you got your self a broken nose, this one's gunna be hard to explain."  
  
"I broke his nose?" Faith asked between burst of drunken laughter.  
  
By the time Alex had come back with some tissues and gauze, Faith was on the floor.  
  
"Anyone else think we should call off this stupid contest?" Sully groaned in his usual monotone fashion.  
  
"No!" was heard from both competitive parties, consisting mainly of Bosco and Jimmy.  
  
And so the game continued, Jimmy plastered out of is mind and Bosco with a cotton ball shoved out his now purple nose.  
  
They finally reached the ninth hole and somehow, broken nose and all, Bosco had managed to sneak up on Jimmy and they were neck and neck in their race.  
  
"Seems like you guys got the competition under control, why did you even invite us?" said a sobering Alex.  
  
"You're no fun when you're lucid," Jimmy added and tapped his ball in to the final hole. Finished with a scored of thirty, he bowed back and gestured for Bosco to go.  
  
Bosco stepped up to the course and examined what he needed to win. He tapped his ball, now spotted a deep red from dried blood, and watched as it flowed smoothly into the mock haunted house that served as a final resting place for the game.  
  
A "ghost" emerged from the chimney and proclaimed, "Hole-in-one!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Bosco screamed in Jimmy Doherty's face, crudely. Jimmy simply shook his head with a laugh and joined Alex, Kim, Ty, Sully, and Faith at a table outside the bar.  
  
They watched and waited until Alex had finished calculating the final scores. She looked up and announced, "In last place with a score of 63, is the one and only Ty Davis," a smirk grazed her face and she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"Then it goes, Sully, Faith, Kim, then me," she smiled playfully and a laugh escaped her pursed lips.  
  
"What!? Spit it out! Who won!?" Bosco yelled anxiously.  
  
"Uh, it's a tie," she giggled.  
  
"What!? A tie!" Bosco was furious, "I played the stupid game for over, like, three hours, got drunk, and got my nose broken, for a TIE!"  
  
"Could be worse," Jimmy offered, "Faith coulda hit you a little lower!"  
  
Jimmy along with Kim, Alex, Ty, Sully, and Faith, burst into laughter. Bosco sat idly by, a grimace on his face and he muttered, "I didn't even get the little blue ball outta this."  
  
He stood up and began to walk toward his Mustang. Faith stood, excused herself from the giggling group, and walked up behind Bosco, "C'mon, I'll drive you to Mercy."  
  
"Yeah, no thanks, go back and laugh with the posse, it's ok. You broke my nose not my head. I can still---" he was cut off. Faith moved in closer and out her forefinger to his lips, silencing him. He then moved closer to her; the tension they shared now could be cut only by a knife, and they leaned into each other.  
  
Her lips now replaced her finger on his and they became only aware of each other. The kiss was far more then a sign of friendship, but when they pulled away they became suddenly aware that they were not alone in the parking lot.  
  
"It took you guys long enough!" Sully and Ty exclaimed in unison, shaking their heads. 


End file.
